Just Needing a Family
by Wishmaker1028
Summary: After taking down Mr. What's-His-Face, Pacifica is feeling like she's on top of the world. She even feels an instant connection to 'Stan' for some odd reason. But Preston Northwest isn't going this lightly. What happens when he comes toe-to-toe with Ford once again? Will Pacifica go back to fearing the bell? Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!


It was another day in Gravity Falls. And that day was, interesting, in the eyes of Pacifica Northwest. Not only did she learn that both magic and paranormal stuff was real, she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She just felt so excited. She had so much fun today. Dipper smiled at her nervously, a bit of a blush on his face.

"It seems that you rather enjoyed that." He lightly teased.

"I did! I never had so much fun!" Pacifica stated, still riding the wave of excitement.

"I can't believe how big your smile is!" Mabel pointed out.

"It feels like it is the biggest smile in the universe!" Pacifica told her.

"I hate to burst your bubble but we do need to get you to your photo shoot. We only have five minutes, remember?" Dipper reminded her.

That's when Ford turned to the kids. That's when Pacifica got a good look at Stan, or what she assumed was Stan. His hair had a small gray streak in it, he had soft brown eyes that looked like they could tell a million tales, a big nose, broken glasses, wearing a red turtleneck sweater, a black belt going across his shirt, a brown trench coat with dark brown elbow patches, black jeans, and brown boots that had mud on them. He knelled down to Pacifica's eye level and that's when her green eyes met his brown ones.

For a split second, she completely forgot about her photo shoot. She saw the concern in his eyes, as if he was trying to figure out how to approach her. Finally, for what seemed like forever to the blonde, he spoke.

"You aren't hurt, are you?"

That wasn't Stan's voice. She instantly knew something was up but decided to not to ask right off. She looked over her body, showing him a few scratches on her legs and a bruise on her upper arm.

"Just a few scrapes and bruises. I'll recover." Pacifica reassured.

"Can we take her to the photo shoot, Grunkle Ford?" Mabel asked him.

 _'Grunkle Ford?'_ Pacifica wanted to ask but decided against it.

Ford, she assumed, nodded in agreement and stated, "I'm sure Stanley won't mind if we do that for you." He turned to Pacifica again as he asked, "What is your name?"

Pacifica perked up at this. Normally anyone from Gravity Falls knew who she was in an instant. She was, after all, the most popular girl in the entire sleepy town. But this man... He didn't know her and yet, he oddly looked liked Stan? Stan knew who she was. He often called her _'spoiled rich girl'_. But this man...

Finally; she answered, "My name is Pacifica... Pacifica Northwest."

Ford mumbled, "You are Preston's little girl, aren't you?"

Pacifica nodded in awe, "You know him?"

"Heh, we met a lifetime ago." Ford answered, a bit modestly. "It'll be... interesting to see him again." He further added.

Without a further thought, Ford got to his feet, offering his six fingered hand to Pacifica. That's when Pacifica took it, without a second thought - not even questioning the fact he had six fingers in the first place. Ford was baffled on how many people were quick to accepting his anomaly, his curse as he often called it. But here he was, holding the hand of Preston Northwest's twelve year old daughter. The four of them walked back to the car, Pacifica enjoying the fact she was holding Ford's hand. She didn't dare admit it aloud but whenever she was going up, Preston never held her hand. It was nice...warm...safe.

...

After the photo shoot, Preston walked away from the photographer and his wife. Ford was with Dipper, Mabel, and Pacifica. Pacifica was still giggling, taking the old banana peel out of her hair. Preston instantly got mad, getting out the bell from his top coat pocket. He rang it a few times, making Pacifica freeze on the spot. Dipper instantly looked worried, as he had seen this before. Mabel looked completely confused, though. Ford's reaction...was unreadable.

"Pacifica Elise Northwest! Once again, you have insulted the Northwest name! You have brought same onto our good name again!" Preston roared.

"I - I was just being myself, Dad..." Pacifica protested.

"Yeah, leave her alone, Northwest! She was beautiful in that photo! She's always beautiful!" Dipper hissed, blushing.

Pacifica blushed, smiling a bit.

Mabel started to add, "Yeah, its you that's the stinky..."

Ford got in front of his niblings, gaining Preston's attention. Green eyes met brown and Preston felt that chill going down his spine. He hadn't felt that way in thirty odd years. Not since he stared down this six fingered freak... That's when he looked at Ford's hands and saw the six fingers. He instantly made the connection, though it didn't drop his attitude.

"Excuse me, Dr. Pines. But I do not believe this concerns you." Preston warned him.

Ford made a fist and huffed, "Not my concern?! I believe I once told you that your family is nothing but trouble! You have done some terrible things but controlling your daughter is just the tip of the iceberg!"

Pacifica looked between the two men, feeling the escalation between them. She kept quiet, wanting to see what would happen. She never felt so scared in all her life. Preston didn't respond to that and Priscilla came out to them. Instead of trying to help her daughter of the situation, she made it worse.

"To be fair, she is our daughter and we will do what we want with her." She told them.

"You'll do what?!" Ford practically barked, making the kids flinch a bit. "She needs a family, Preston. Not you telling her that she can't even be the person she is destined to be!" Ford further added.

"Listen to me, Dr. Pines. I didn't listen to you then and I won't listen to you now." Preston growled. Ford didn't back down, in the slightest. He turned to Pacifica and ordered, "You. Limo. Now."

Dipper's eyes turned to Pacifica as the tears flooded her beautiful green eyes. She weakly obeyed, heading outside.

"Pacifica..." He breathed.

"Dipper, we got to do something!" Mabel stated.

Dipper was about to run over to Pacifica but it was too late. Pacifica was already in the car. Priscilla was next, entering the backseat with her daughter. Preston looked smug, as if he had won. Ford's blood boil and he did the one thing he vowed that he would never do, unless he had to. He punched Preston in the face. Priscilla gasped and Pacifica's eyes widened.

"Grunkle Ford!" The niblings shouted, in a surprised unison.

"Dr. Pines!" Pacifica shouted, leaping out of the limo instantly.

"Pacifica!" Priscilla nagged.

Pacifica disobeyed, running over to the two men. Preston punched Ford back, giving him a bloody nose. Ford covered his nose a bit, trying to stop the bleeding, when he saw Pacifica running towards them.

"Pacifica, stay back!" Ford told her, in a worried tone.

"Yes, stay back." Preston further added, ringing the bell.

But just like at the party, Pacifica fought back against it, hugging Ford's left leg. She was in tears, surprising the entire Pines family. She didn't even know Ford...and yet...

"Pacifica..." Dipper breathed, in shock.

Preston just growled, walking off. He had bruised his jaw, entering the limo. After a long minute, the Northwest limo left. Pacifica was still crying her eyes out on Ford's pants leg. Ford knelled down to her, lifting her chin up gently. He never thought, in his years in Nightmare Realm, that he would meet a girl that just wanted a family.

He wanted the same thing. He needed to talk to Stanley after this.

"I'm alright, Pacifica. I promise you. He didn't hurt me..." He tried to reassure.

"B - but he gave you a bloody nose..." She pointed out.

Ford managed a smile and admitted, "I've had worse than this, trust me." He rubbed her head and further added, "You sure are a brave little one, aren't you...?"

"I am?" Pacifica asked, a bit confused.

"You faced the bell like it was nothing!" Mabel reminded her, as Pacifica turned to them.

"You went straight for Grunkle Ford, despite your Dad's actions! You were amazing, Pacifica!" Dipper added.

Pacifica blushed modestly. _'I guess I did,'_ she thought, a bit proud of herself. Ford placed his hand on her shoulder, making her turn to him. His smile was warm, which made Pacifica really happy.

"You've done well, Pacifica. You definitely aren't like the your father." Ford told her, a hint of pride in his voice.

Pacifica was overjoyed by this as she hugged Ford's chest. Ford was surprised by this but relaxed and returned it, holding her close. Dipper and Mabel both smiled at the sweet scene. Ford pulled out of his hug with Pacifica.

He stated, "In this excitement, I never told you my name." He held out his hand as he introduced, "My name is Doctor Stanford Pines. But you can call me Ford."

Pacifica shook his hand, without hesitation, feeling the warmth of his love and acceptance in his palm.

"But who _exactly_ is Stan then?" Pacifica asked him.

"How about we tell you with a ride to the Shack? You and Dipper must be tired." Ford offered.

"We don't have a limo but we still have Grunkle Stan's car." Dipper added.

"And surprise snacks in the back!" Mabel further added. She paused for a moment as she mumbled, "I hope my party chocolate is still in the back seat..."

Pacifica couldn't help a laugh. Ford smiled, getting to his feet. Without a second thought, he offered his hands to all of the kids. Pacifica took his left and with her free hand, took Dipper's. Dipper blushed as Mabel took Ford's other hand. Ford smiled at the kids, walking back to Stan's car. Guess Stan was right. Sometimes you just had to punch jerks in the face to get what you are aiming for.

 _'Stanley... please forgive me brother...'_ Ford prayed, for the first time in years.

...

After getting back to the Shack, Soos helped patch up the kids as Stan helped Ford. Stan was surprised that Pacifica was with them, let alone Ford asking for his help. Trying not to put the cart in front of the horse, he did as Ford asked. Both brothers were quiet for the longest time but it was Ford that spoke first.

"You know something, I must be a damsel in distress for you to rescue..." Ford lightly joked.

Stan didn't know where that come from but he chuckled lightly anyhow. Ford smiled a bit.

"Yeah, well. Apparently you must need a lot after coming from that sci-fi side burn dimension." Stan teased a bit. Ford was the one to chuckle now. Stan felt a lump in his throat, their brown eyes meeting for the first time in years. There was no reason for wanting to kill each other. It was like they were looking at each other when they were kids. Stan finished patching up Ford, the silence setting in. "Ford, what happened today?" Stan finally managed to ask, breaking the odd silence.

Instead of answering, Ford asked a question of his own, "Stanley, did Soos change you?"

Stan didn't argue it for a moment, in fact he arched an eyebrow. What did that have to do... That's when he realized. Oh. _Oh..._

Stan managed a small chuckle, "Believe it or not, the kid was just trying to return my screwdriver. I didn't even notice it went missin'. Durland didn't know what he was doing so I hired him to be my handyman." Ford didn't say anything, he was oddly quiet. Stan continued, "He had been having problems with his own father. Like the man would never go see the kid. Reminded me too much of our old man, ya know?"

"Very much so." Ford agreed, with a sad nod.

Stan looked at Ford and asked, "Is... is that all you have to ask me?"

"No, there's so many other questions I have for you, Stanley." Ford answered sternly. Stan flinched hard but instead of getting a knuckle sandwich, Ford hugged him tightly, making his heart skip a beat. "My first one is will you forgive me...?"

Stan was reduced to tears, hugging his sobbing brother tightly. Ford wept more, feeling a giant weight being lifted off his chest. Sure, Bill Cipher was still a threat but with his brother by his side, there was nothing they couldn't do together. When the two finally stopped crying, they had decided to re-watch Duck-tective with Dipper, Mabel, Soos, and Pacifica. Everyone saw the two were getting into the show. They all started to talk about theories and ideas. It was hard for everyone not to spoil Ford.

Ford saw that Pacifica drifted off during the season finale. Her head was on Dipper's shoulder, whom was also asleep. Mabel was also asleep, curled up to Waddles. Soos had left already. Stan brought in some pillows and blankets. With Ford's help, they let the kids sleep in the living room. After giving the kids good night kiss to their foreheads, Ford paused before he reached Pacifica. She was breathing slowly and steadily. She was quite comfortable, snuggled up to Dipper's side. Ford couldn't help a smile as he kissed Pacifica's cheek.

"Sleep well, my little princess." He whispered softly in his ear.

Getting to his feet, he headed out of the living room and rejoining his brother in his old bedroom. Sometimes family was the cure was every illness. Even if they weren't blood.

...

 _Wishmaker1028: Okay, this one was a long one. After getting TimPrime1 into this franchise by accident, he gave me this idea of Ford becoming like a father figure to Pacifica. Hope you all enjoyed that! Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
